


Teasing You

by AsakuraHannah, Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Pervert Kouki, Pervert Seijuurou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kouki, burung ungu dan Seijuurou.





	Teasing You

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Rexa and Hannah-san just love to screw up with our mind, well that was the bad pun...:'D  
> We don't gain any profit but just have some fun ^^
> 
> Suatu ketika Hannah-san iseng dan rexa ke-trigger untuk mengikuti khayalan nakal nan konyol tapi menarik untuk ditulis XDDDD BAM! Jadilah fic nakal ini...  
> Sorry not gomen... but hope you enjoy  
> Happy reading ♥

Ada satu waktu di mana Kouki menjadi sangat lantang menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Seperti di suatu malam, ketika media sosial dan para netizen dihebohkan dengan burung berwarna ungu yang mendadak tenar. Kouki bahkan sangat menggandrungi burung itu hingga meminta Seijuurou membelikannya pernak-pernik si burung ungu. Seperti balon yang kini tengah didekap si coklat manis.

Tapi entah kenapa, Kouki terganggu dengan sikap Seijuurou yg terlihat cuek padanya. Jadi diputuskannya untuk menggoda suaminya sedikit.

"S-Sei... elus... burung... unguku," ujarnya sambil menunjuk balonnya pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya. "Kouki ... aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan bulan ini. Tunggulah sebentar--"

Kouki cemberut. "Kalau burungku, kau mau elus?"

"--Jadilah anak manis, ya?" sambungnya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kouki sebelumnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ketikannya. Namun terhenti saat kembali mengingat perkataan Kouki. Seijuurou mengernyitkan kening. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa..."

Namun tangannya memilin ujung baju sambil mengusap keperjakaannya di hadapan suaminya yang sudah hampir seminggu dinas keluar kota dan balik- balik malah sibuk mengencani laptopnya itu. Seijuurou bukannya tak mengerti maksud Koukinya. Seringai tipis mengembang tanpa Kouki sadari. Tapi toh, Seijuurou tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Kouki menghisap jari telunjuknya, menatap kesal Sei yang tidak juga mengalihkan pandangan dari layar dan menyantap dirinya. "Sei..." Dia berbisik sambil menjilat jarinya.

Seijuurou membatin. 'Oh, ia sudah tak sabar rupanya.'

Frustasi, Kouki berdiri dan menarik tangan Seijuro. "Sei, kau ini benar- benar sudah bosan ya?" Dengan sengaja dia menggesek jarinya yang basah pada bibir Sei. "Kau... tidak mau bosan dengan pekerjaanmu...? Kerjakan aku saja..." Kouki tersenyum nakal.

Seijuurou menatap seolah tak tertarik. Meletakan berkas laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Kouki... kau menghalangi layar, sabarlah sebentar. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku milikmu." Seijuurou mengecup jemari Kouki yang terjulur padanya, "Sekarang jadi anak baik dan tunggu di sana."

Sungguh, Seijuurou sedang menahan mati-matian hasrat primitif liar yang mulai bergejolak. Ia tak dungu, hingga tak tahu maksud dari godaan Koukinya tersayang. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya juga tak ingin buru-buru termakan dalam rayuan Kouki. Seijuurou sangat menikmati ekspresi frustrasi yang begitu kentara di wajah Kouki. Belum lagi napas Kouki yang tak lagi beraturan. Lalu sembulan yang memancing gairah dari balik celana itu.

'Sial, Kouki terlalu menggoda.' Geram karena disingkirkan, Kouki tidak pantang menyerah. Dia menarik sabuknya dan menurunkan celananya perlahan.

"Minggir, Sei!"

Seijuurou yang kembali melihat layar pun diganggunya dengan merangkak ke bawah meja. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Seijuurou.

"Kau kerja saja, biarkan aku memuaskan diriku di sini...."

Tangan Kouki melayang kepada burung dalam sangkar milik suaminya. Seringai Seijuurou kian melebar, sudah menduga Kouki akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Sayang, Kouki terlalu sibuk berlaku binal, tak waspada dengan kesiapan Seijuurou yang memang sengaja memancing Kouki untuk bertindak lebih.

"Yakin kau bisa puas hanya dengan begini? Kouki?"

"Tentu saja bisa, sudah kau kerja saja...."

Kouki menunduk dan menggigit retsleting celana suaminya, menurunkannya dengan gigi. Tangan satunya sibuk memijit perpanjanganya sendiri.

Seijuurou hampir-hampir tak dapat memfokuskan dirinya untuk bekerja. Namun toh dapat diselesaikannya juga laporannya. Kini saatnya bermain bersama Kouki. Berpura-pura laporannya masih belum  
selesai, Seijuurou menikmati kuluman Kouki di bagian selatan tubuhnya itu sembari (terlihat) mengetik. _Damn_ , bibir dan mulut Kouki benar-benar hangat.  
  
Kouki menjilat puncak Penis Seijuurou yang mulai basah. Dia menghembuskan napasnya pada cairan kental yang mulai menetes. Merasakan bahwa penis suaminya mulai menegang, Kouki memasukkan kepala penisnya ke dalam mulut sambil menjilati puncaknya. Kepalanya mulai secara pro melakukan gerakan maju mundur enak. Tangannya yang meremas miliknya sendiri mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

Seijuurou menahan geraman akibat perlakuan Kouki di kesejatiannya. Hehhh ... Haruskah Seijuurou lepas kendali?

Seminggu tak menjamah tubuh Koukinya tersayang, ditambah stres di tempatnya dinas membuat Seijuurou nyaris terlena dengan belaian Kouki pada penisnya.

Sial, tatapan Kouki padanya benar-benar memicu gairah Seijuurou.

Sebelah tangannya merayap membelai rambut coklat Kouki. Melonjak pelan merasakan belaian pada rambutnya, Kouki menatap langsung mata Seijuurou. Kedua mata tersebut terarah padanya sebelum kembali ke layar. Kesal, Kouki menggigit pelan kulup sang suami dengan giginya, seperti hamster yang menginginkan atensi sang master. Ditambah erangan nikmat yang mulai dirasakan oleh Kouki.

"Mmhhh..."

Sepertinya Seijuurou perlahan mulai mengikuti permainan Kouki. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak? Saat ~~istri~~ nya memanja dirinya seperti ini?

Apalagi ditambah dengan pemandangan langka Koukinya--yang biasanya bertingkah bak kucing, manis dan malu-malu--kini sudah jauh tenggelam ke dalam samudera nafsu yang bergelora. Begitu berani dan menggoda.

Remasan dan kuluman yang gencar dilancarkan Kouki pada Seijuurou membuat Seijuurou melayang. Akal sehat Seijuurou seolah dilempar jauh dari otaknya. Perlahan Seijuurou merasakan nafsu yang mulai membenamkan dirinya juga.

"Kouki...."

Kouki mengerang pelan, dia memijit pangkal penis sang suami, lidahnya memilin tiap jenjang urat yang mulai bermunculan pada sang perkasa. Kouki menghirup cairan kental yang mulai mencair di dalam mulutnya.

"Sei...juurou..." Dia merintih ditengah nafsu yang semakin meningkat.

Seijuurou menyingkirkan berkas-berkas dari mejanya. Laptop dimatikan, juga ikut disingkirkan dari atas meja. Tangan Seijuurou tak sengaja menyenggol gelas dari mika tebal tempat peralatan tulis miliknya ditempatkan oleh Kouki, isinya menghambur di lantai.

Tak diacuhkan lagi karena muncul gairah yang menggebu yang menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Dirasakannya Kouki sengaja memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil sembari terus menstimulasi penisnya dengan tangan dan mulutnya. Tangan Seijuurou menghentikan aksi Kouki selanjutnya. Kouki memandangnya penuh tanya, tak rela kegiatannya disela. Ditarik dan dipaksa melepaskan kulumannya, Kouki tidak diijinkan untuk berkata-kata. Tiga jari dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya menggantikan sang penis yang sudah berdenyut ingin mencapai puncak. Kouki menjilati jari-jari tersebut, merintih saat satu dari yang lain menekan lidahnya.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang bebas merangkul mesra pinggang Kouki, mengajak tubuh itu untuk merapat padanya. Salah satu lutut Kouki bertumpu pada kursi Seijuurou, membuat kedua penis mereka kadang bergesekan tak sengaja. Kouki _malah_ _sengaja_ mencari friksi itu dengan merendahkan bokongnya, mengejar milik Seijuurou yang berdiri tegak lagi basah akibat rangsangan darinya sebelum ini. Seijuurou menggerayangi bokong Kouki. Meremas, menguleni, memijat-mijat bokong montok Kouki. Membuat Kouki semakin tenggelam dalam nafsunya. Erangan tertahan yang lolos dari bibir Kouki membuat seringai di wajah Seijuurou kian melebar. Betapa manisnya.

"Ommmphh- K-kau... tidak tahan juga..." Kouki bergetar saat Seijuurou menggesekkan miliknya ke sela-sela pipi montok yang gemar diremas suaminya itu. Kouki mengerang rendah, meliuk untuk menambah friksi gesekan nikmat. Jari Sei yang sempat diemutnya dituntun menuju pintu masuk Kouki yang berkedut ingin dibelai.

Seijuurou menarik wajah Kouki mendekat, lalu memagut bibir Kouki. Seijuurou menahan tangannya, tak mengikuti kehendak Kouki yang menginginkan jarinya untuk segera menjelajahi gua hangat yang berkedut hebat. Membiarkan erangan frustrasi Kouki lolos sejenak sebelum kembali dibungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

Perlakuan Seijuurou kembali membuat Kouki meliukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuannya. "Mnnh..." Kouki merintih di tengah pagutan, sapuan lidah pada dinding mulutnya membuatnya lemas. Kouki berpegangan pada bahu Seijurou, sejenak menurunkan diri serendah mungkin, merasakan jemari suaminya meraba kerutan pintu masuk Kouki.

"Sei, please..."

Seijuurou menghentikan semua usaha untuk menstimulasi titik-titik sensitif si rambut coklat. Senyum jahil terpoles di wajahnya. Hidung mancungnya menggesek hidung Kouki, lalu menjauh sebentar, membiarkan kedua pasang mata mereka saling mengunci atensi. Kouki memelas, Seijuurou menyengir lebar. Kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang Kouki yang masih meliuk-liuk. Menahannya untuk tidak lagi bergerak-gerak.

"Tell me, what do you want Kouki? Say it."  
  
"Sei, you know what I want! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya!" Kouki memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam, berusaha menyembunyikan diri.

"Hmm? Benarkah?"

Sebelah tangannya mengelus paha dalam Kouki dengan gerakan sensual, mengabaikan penis Kouki yang berdiri menantang dan menggairahkan. Jari Kouki gemetar, meraih miliknya sendiri, di hadapan mata yang mengawasi, Kouki mulai memberikan miliknya pijatan nikmat tidak sabaran.

"Mnnh... Sei... buruan... ke dalam... masuki aku.... Get inside meeee ahnn~"

Seijuurou mendorong tubuh Kouki ke mejanya. Menelentangkannya di sana. Sirat terkejut di wajah Kouki tak luput dari matanya. Kedua kaki Kouki dibuka lebar-lebar. Belum sempat Kouki bereaksi, Seijuurou sudah terlebih dahulu membenamkan jarinya ke dalam gua hangat Kouki. Menggeseknya cepat.

"Kau nakal, Kouki sayang. Kau ingin dihukum seperti apa?"

Kouki melonjak saat jari Seijuurou masuk tanpa peringatan.

"Mmh!" Kouki mendesah saat gesekan jari masuk semakin dalam. "Hukum aku, Sei... Banjiri aku..."

Seijuurou mengentakkan gerakan jarinya, menekan dalam-dalam. Dengan sengaja menggali kenikmatan yang Kouki cari sedari tadi. Menabrak titik yang membuat gerak pinggul Kouki meliar.

"Mmmn aaah nnh...." Tangan Kouki menggapai-gapai, hendak meminta jeda dari serangan jemari lincah Seijuurou pada bagian selatan tubuhnya. Seijuurou mengantisipasi dengan memasung kedua tangan Kouki di atas kepala. Kouki blingsatan dibuatnya. Seijuurou malah dengan sengaja menyiksa titik nikmat Kouki di dalam sana.

"Sei ... ku-ku mohon...." Air mata Kouki mulai mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata.

Seijuurou menyeringai, saat otot cincin anus Kouki menjepit kuat-kuat, ia justru memperlambat gerakan. Kouki tak jadi mendaki puncak.  
  
Kouki merengut kesal, tapi tak berdaya karena Seijuurou mendominasi dirinya. Erangan protes Kouki tertelan kembali saat jemari Seijuurou kembali melesak masuk.

"Kenapa Kouki? Bukannya ini maumu, sayang?"

Kouki terengah, tak dapat membalas. "Nnnhhh, ah! Sei...!!! Uhm! Aah!"

"Apa Kouki? Kau mau apa?"

Netra beriris coklat dengan pupil semungil biji semangka itu menatap sengit pada sang suami yang masih melancarkan aksi setengah-setengah. Sungguh menyiksa Kouki yang sudah di ujung pelepasan.

"Se-i ... ngh! He-nnnhhh-tikan! Ah!"

"Yang benar? Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Gerakan menggali tiga jemari Seijuurou memelan, sebelum mengentak semakin cepat. Kouki nyaris tersedak napasnya sendiri.

Hingga ....

"Sei! Sei! Se--ah! Eh? SEEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!" Kouki menggerung marah.

Seijuurou kembali mengentakan jemarinya, tepat di titik yg membuat Kouki kembali menjerit.

"Belum sayang. Ini belum seberapa. Nimati saja dulu," ujarnya sembari mengecupi wajah Kouki yang kacau.

Belum sempat menanggapi, Kouki sudah dibuat kembali mendesah dengan serangan lidah Seijuurou di telinga dan lehernya. Kouki ingin menjeritkan permohonan ampun, tak sanggup lagi mengikuti hukuman penyiksa batin dan libidonya yang dilancarkan Seijuurou. Namun apalah daya, bibirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan tak koheren. Seijuurou mengembangkan seringainya.

"S-Sei... tolonglah... Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah menganggumu... Apa yang membuatmu berlaku seperti ini padaku?" Kouki mengerang, nafasnya memburu menatap suaminya dengan  
mata setengah terbuka.

Meneguk ludah menahan luapan nikmat yang ditinggalkan Akashi, Furihata menggigit bibirnya. Jemari Akashi sekarang memainkan pintu masuknya dengan gerakan menggoda, membuatnya berkedut meminta intrusi masuk.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk bersabar menunggu, Kouki?" Seijuurou kembali menyerang titik nikmat Kouki tanpa ampun. "Tapi coba lihat. Siapa yang menggeliat binal di sini? Hn?"

"AAH! Akkh..." Kouki mengerang keras, dia menggeliat untuk menambah friksi nikmat yang diberikan jemari Seijuurou.

"Kumohon, Sei, biarkan aku mencapai... puncak..." Kouki menyentak pinggangnya, menahan tangan suaminya untuk tetap di dalam liangnya. "Mmnhh... mn.... Haaah..." dirinya hampir... hampir mencapai  
puncak kenikmatan tertinggi...

Seijuurou kali ini mengindahkan permintaan Kouki. Semakin mengentak dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya yang mempenetrasi liang Kouki. Di bawahnya gerakan tubuh Kouki semakin meliar.

"Se-Seeiiiii!!!" Erangan yang menggema setelahnya, diikuti dengan menyemburnya sari dari penis Kouki mengakhiri permainan awal mereka. Kouki terengah dengan napas yang berantakan. Puas tapi masih  
menginginkan lagi.

Seijuurou mengecupi pipi dan kening Kouki. Mengelus sayang helai rambut coklat yang kini telah basah oleh keringat. Kouki menarik kemeja yang dikenakan Seijuurou, meminta lebih dengan menyosor bibir suaminya. Seijuurou menahan Kouki di bawah dominasinya. Namun meluluskan permohonan Kouki dengan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Kecup berganti kecup, bibir Kouki dilahap habis. Meninggalkan merah dan bengkak sebagai bukti Seijuurou menorehkan klaim.

Kouki membuka mulutnya kala bibir bawahnya dikulum Seijuurou, membiarkan otot liat Seijuurou mengacak-acak habis rongga mulutnya. Pertarungan lidah mereka dimulai. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou kembali menggerayang. Mengelus tubuh lengket Kouki, mencubiti sayang kedua puncak dada Koukinya yang berdiri menantang gravitasi. Lalu turun membelai perut ramping Kouki dan mengulangi aksinya lagi. Kouki melenguh nikmat, kehilangan logika yang tergantikan dengan kabut hasrat.

"Ahn~ mmh! Ah! Sei!"

Seijuurou menyeringai, Kouki dapat merasakannya. Namun jemari nakal Seijuurou kembali membuat Kouki lupa sekitar.

Seijuurou menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bersiaplah, Kouki."

Kouki menggeram rendah. Tangannya merangkul Seijuurou yang mendekapnya erat. Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan kejantanannya kembali menegak akibat stimulasi pelan yang diberikan Seijuurou. "Sei, biarkan aku menikmati milikmu, bukan jarimu." Kouki mendesah saat kedua jari yang masih memilin puting dadanya mencubit pelan.

Seijuurou menarik Kouki ke atas pangkuannya. Mereka duduk di kursi kerja Seijuurou. Seijuurou kembali menciumi Kouki.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Seringai yang terbit meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di permukaan kulit Kouki.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?!" Kouki cemberut, tahu bahwa Seijuurou sengaja mengulur waktu.

Seijuurou tergelak. Merengkuh Kouki ke dalam pelukannya, sedikit meringis karena sang perkasa terjepit di bongkahan montok Koukinya. "Mungkin kau bisa menolongku membuka celana?" Kerlingan jahil  
menggoda Kouki yang menatapnya tak sabar.

Kouki menunduk sebelum dia menghela napas. Matanya dipertemukan dengan Seijuurou, kedua tangannya perlahan memasukkan tangan ke dalam sangkar sang perkasa. Kouki menjilat bibirnya yang bengkak akibat ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Dia mengelus sejenak puncak milik Akashi sebelum menariknya keluar dari sangkar.

"Seperti ini saja, Sei."

Kouki memijit dan memompa suaminya. Tangan yang satu meraih laci meja, tahu dimana tempat Seijuurou menyimpan lubrikasi. Dengan cepat, tutup botol pelumas pun dibuka. Cairan bening licin membasahipuncak kepala penis Seijuurou. Entah kenapa, baginya, sang suami yang memasukkan batang kejantanannya tanpa menurunkan celana terlihat sangat menawan (dan praktis).

"Ride on me, Kouki," perintahnya lagi.

Wajah Kouki memerah mendengar perintah yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya. "Sei..."

Kouki bangkit dan berdiri di depan Seijuurou, menaiki pangkuannya lagi, lalu mempertemukan dadanya dengan suaminya. Memegang kejantanan Seijuurou yang berdiri tegak dan superior, Kouki berkonsentrasi untuk memasukkan kepala penisnya pada pintu masuknya yang sedari tadi berkedut ingin didobrak.

"Ngghh!" Kouki mendesah saat perlumas yang licin dan basah itu mempermudah masuk. Kouki merasakan liangnya melebar mengikuti lekuk batang sang suami. Dirinya merasakan kenikmatan gesekan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan dalam waktu dua minggu.

"Aaahhh Sei..." Kouki merintih saat dia memasukkan lebih dalam milik Seijuurou.  
  
Seijuurou membiarkan Kouki beradaptasi dengan dirinya. Rasanya tak mampu ia deskripsikan. Ada kenikmatan yang berbeda yang membuatnya melayang bersama Kouki.

Perlahan digerakkannya pinggulnya. Menyentak dan melesak dalam-dalam di liang hangat Kouki. Jeritan dan lenguhan Kouki menjadi candu yang membuat Seijuurou bergerak semakin liar.

"Haaaah ahhh...! Sei, jangan bergerak dulu!" Kouki mengerang keras saat pergerakan Akashi semakin cepat. Dia mencengkeram bahu Seijuurou saat merasakan pergerakannya melambat.

"B-biar aku... yang bergerak jadi... k- kau diam saja..." Kouki terbata-bata. Dia menatap mata Seijuurou yang baru saja bersinar licik. Tahu pandangan nakal yang diberikan kepadanya, Kouki menyesal memberi perintah balik kepada suaminya itu.

"As your wish, Kouki."

Seijuurou kembali menarikan jemarinya ke kedua pucuk dada Kouki yang membengkak. Memilin bergantian, meremas gemas perlahan-lahan. Kouki perlahan mengangkat pinggulnya sebelum melesakkan kembali milik Seijuurou semakin dalam. Dia menarik napas lalu mengulang hal yang sama. 

Kouki meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Seijuurou sebagai tumpuan untuk menari di pangkuan suaminya. Membuka mulutnya untuk melepaskan rasa nikmat, Kouki mempercepat tempo gerakan. Perpanjangan sang suami masuk semakin dalam.

"Sei... Aahhnn Sei...!" Kouki memanggil nama sang suami, tatapan penuh gairah nikmat.

Seijuurou menggerayangi tubuh Kouki. Sesekali ikut mengentak dalam-dalam hingga mengenai titik nikmat yang membuat tubuh Kouki bergetar di atasnya. Koukinya begitu seksi. Peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah membuat Seijuurou semakin bersemangat.

Erangan dan lenguhan Kouki semakin kencang. Kouki semakin vokal menyuarakan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Oke ... cukup. Waktunya mengambil alih permainan.

Tubuh Kouki didekap. Menghentikan sementara kegiatan mereka. Kouki menggerung tak terima, Seijuurou membungkamnya dengan ciuman kasar. Sementara bibir dan lidahnya mencumbui bibir Kouki, Seijuurou kembali membawa Kouki ke atas meja.

Dibaliknya tubuh Kouki untuk menelungkup di atas meja, dimasukinya kembali liang hangat Kouki dari belakang. Kouki menjeritkan namanya kembali. Seijuurou menggenjot kencang. Melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

"Aaaah! AKH! SEI!" Kouki mengerang keras, meliukkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Guncangan semakin cepat dengan tusukan Seijuurou yang semakin dalam. Suaminya tidak memberi ruang untuk Kouki bergerak menyentuhnya. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah mengerang dan merintih saat kejantanan Seijuurou berkali-kali menyerang titik nikmatnya.

"Sei... aku... hampir... akan... aaah aah..hhhh nhhh nggaaaah..."

Pinggang Kouki mengikuti irama maju mundur. Kouki menjilat bibirnya, menjilati udara, ingin lubang pada mulutnya diisi tarian lidah saat mendekati puncak.

"Ss- Sei... ciumm... nhhh aah!"

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou terangkat memegangi dagu Kouki. Dikabulkannya permintaan Kouki dengan mencumbunya. Lidahnya masuk untuk mengajak lidah Kouki menari, yang tentu saja disambut Kouki dengan penuh antusias.

Seijuurou tahu sedikit dorongan lagi, ia akan menggiring Kouki mencapai pelepasannya. Tangannya yang memegangi bokong padat Kouki kini beralih pada penis Kouki yang menegang meminta perhatian.

Tubuh Kouki berjengit kala jemari Seijuurou mengurut kejantanan Kouki yang siap memuntahkan likuid putih yang menandakan klimaksnya. Kouki mengerang tertahan dalam mulutnya. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang lain menstimulasi pucuk dada Kouki yang membengkak. Gemetar di tubuh Kouki mengembangkan seringai Seijuurou.

Kouki merintih di tengah kenikmatan dan jilatan Seijuurou. "Mmnnh hnnn Sei... Aku AAAKH!"

"Kouki....hhh..."

Hanya beberapa hentakan pada penisnya, Kouki mengerang keras. Cairan putih mewarnai meja kerja Seijuurou. Tubuh Kouki gemetar mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Remasan kencang pada liang Kouki membuat Seijuurou mencapai batas.

"Kouki!" Lelehan putih susu meluapi liang Kouki. Seijuurou mencengkeram paha Kouki cukup kuat.

Kouki merintih, tahu bahwa tindakannya akan meninggalkan bekas. Pinggulnya meliuk pelan, masih merasakan geli nikmat remasan pelan suaminya. Kouki menghela nafas puas.

"Sei..."

Seijuurou sibuk mengecupi punggung Kouki yang masih bergetar pasca mencapai orgasme. Tubuh Kouki berjengit, masih begitu sensitif kala mendapat sentuhan Seijuurou. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kouki,  
membawanya ke dalam pelukan dan pangkuannya ketika Seijuurou kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Kouki menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Seijuurou, bergelung manja. Seijuurou mengecupi wajah Kouki.

"Burung ungumu sudah puas dibelai sekarang?" Seijuurouu menggoda, terkekeh ketika Kouki meninjunya malu.

"Diamlah!"

  
.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca^^  
> Maafkan buat seluruh kekurangannya.  
> Love you all, salam dari kami berdua :*  
> /ketjup
> 
> Rexa & Hannah, signing out~


End file.
